A conventional process for ironing apparel linings is to manually place linings on strips of cloth one after another, and align them in pairs. These paired fabrics are put into a pressing machine for ironing and then collected in back of the machine. Pressed fabrics are further cut, corked, and hemmed for use in collars, cuffs, flaps, and tops of trousers. Obviously such a manual process takes much more time and manpower than an automated process, and is not cost effective.
Moreover, in a conventional manual process, placing strips of cloth on linings without a reference frequently leads to misalignments and unequal spans, thus resulting in wasted linings and a high percentage of defects in a sequential cutting processing.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the invention to provide a continuous ironing and automatic cutting apparatus, in which the lining fabric, which is rolled up in a cylindrical form and placed on a stand, is driven to move forward and marked thereon at a fixed length by a marking device. After passing through buffering devices, the lining fabric, with a strip of cloth placed thereon by operators in front of a pressing device, in alignment with imprinted marks on the lining fabric, is further delivered into the pressing device. After being ironed, the fabric is transferred through a buffering device and into a corking device for hemming and then into an automatic cutting device where the lining fabric is cut into pieces as required. Thus, obtaining advantageous effects of saving manpowers, reducing scrap material, and production by automation.